Sara Spider
by OnceOrTwice
Summary: Oh what a tangled web we weave...
1. Set Up

I haven't written anything in a long time, so be nice. Read and review ifyou please, but be aware that this first chapter is very short and does not give very much information about where the story is going. Know that there will be several twists before the end. Obviously, I don't own any of these characters or anything. Hope you enjoy!

"Oh what a tangled web we weave,  
When first we practice to decieve."  
- Sir Walter Scott

Chapter 1  
Set Up

Nick Stokes was having a bad night. This girl—Kristi—was worse than most of the ones his father set him up with. His parents were still trying to rope him back into their way of life, hoping that he'd fall for one of their friends' daughters, move back to Texas, and be a 'real Stokes' again. Nick generally indulged their whims; when one of these blind dates was in town, he took the girl out for a nice dinner, and then took her back to his place—always her idea. Tonight, though, he wasn't in the mood.

Kristi was prancing around his place, but Nick's thoughts were elsewhere. He found himself thinking of…Sara. Why, he did not know. But the fact remained, Nick would rather be sitting on his couch with Sara than watching Kristi be "sexy". The phone rang.

"Hi!" Kristi answered it in her typically bubbly way.

"Um…I was looking for Nick Stokes," Sara Sidle said. She quickly realized what that bubbly voice on Nick's phone meant—he was otherwise engaged this evening. "I must have the wrong number," she said quickly. "I'm sorry." She hung up, dejected. It had taken her so long to work up the courage to make that call! Soon, though, her sadness gave way to anger. Nick was having fun with some bimbo, and she was sitting all alone—again.

"Who was that?" Nick asked as Kristi hung up the phone.

"I don't know!" Kristi said, giggling again. "Some boring lady."

Nick sighed. "You know, Kristi, I'm really not feeling well. I think I'm going to go to bed," he said. "You can stay if you want; I have a spare bedroom."

"Aww, poor Nicky!" Kristi gushed. "Can't I make you feel better?"

"That's really alright," Nick said.

Kristi stuck out her bottom lip, pouting. "Fine…I'm going back to my hotel."

"I'm sorry," Nick said, walking her out. He knew that there would be an angry phone call from his father—Kristi's father was a member of his parents' country club—but at that moment, he didn't care. He wanted some peace and quiet; he wanted to gather his thoughts.

To be continued (soon).


	2. Asked Out

Thanks to FoxRox2 and Little Tussi for reviewing, and to anyone else who read it. Here's the next installment...if you think you've pegged the pairings, you probably haven't. I assure you, there are several more twists to come. Anyway, hope this is enjoyable...

_He wanted some peace and quiet; he wanted to gather his thoughts._

Chapter 2

Asked Out

'How could I be so stupid?' Sara thought to herself for what must have been the millionth time since she'd made her ill-fated phone call. She took a deep breath, steadying herself as she walked through the door to the CSI lab. It was time for her shift to begin, time to interact with the same people she saw everyday. And if that included Nick, then so be it.

"So, Sara…" Greg said as he poured his expensive coffee. "Let's go out some time, shall we? I can see it now—you, me, good music, good food, a good time. What do you say?" It was a bit of a ritual. He asked every day, and every day Sara laughed him off. But today…

"OK." The reply was soft, barely audible. There was no response. Sara looked up slowly, meeting Greg's gaze.

"Seriously?" Greg exclaimed, his voice cracking.

Sara swallowed. "Yes. Let's do it."

"Great!" Greg said, still not believing his luck's sudden change for the better. "I'll, um, I'll make reservations and get back to you. OK?"

Sara nodded, just as Grissom walked in the door to hand out the day's assignments. As it happened, Sara was assigned to a simple break-in; she'd be working alone. This was a good thing; she needed to think. What was she doing? And, perhaps more importantly, why? Because she'd had a sudden change of heart? To get back at Nick? Nick didn't even know…that didn't make any sense. Maybe she just wanted to have a little fun. There was nothing wrong with that, was there? In any case, she'd taken the plunge, and she'd have a date that weekend. So what if it was her second choice?

Sara took her time gathering the evidence at the scene. She was glad to be alone. She wanted some peace and quiet; she wanted to gather her thoughts.


	3. New Dynamics

Sorry it took so long to update...Perhaps this make up for it...

_She wanted some peace and quiet; she wanted to gather her thoughts._

Chapter 3  
New Dynamics

It had been two weeks since Sara and Greg's first date. Despite her misgivings, Sara found herself having a good time with him. She smiled more, that was for sure. Whether or not she would fall in love with him…well, that remained to be seen. Nevertheless, it was fun, and she certainly didn't have any other options. Besides, what was the harm in it?

The others at the CSI lab had understandably been apprehensive about Greg and Sara as a couple. After all, the new relationship had come as a shock to them; it was nothing if not unexpected. As time wore on, though, they seemed to loosen up about the whole thing. Sara and Greg were careful not to let their emotions interfere with their work—helped along by a serious discussion with Supervisor Grissom.

Nick was a bit surprised to find himself upset by the new relationship. He tried his best not to show it; after all, they deserved to be happy. Greg and Sara were his friends, and Nick would be damned if he was going to be the one to ruin their relationship.

On the other hand, you always want what you can't have. With Sara taken, Nick had come to realize just how much he cared for her. Convinced that the relationship would eventually fail—it was, in all honesty, a ridiculous pairing—Nick resolved to wait it out. If and when they broke up, he would be ready. He would be her shoulder to cry on, her supportive friend, and when the time was right, he would make his move.


	4. Breaking Point

_He would be her shoulder to cry on, her supportive friend, and when the time was right, he would make his move._

Chapter 4  
Breaking Point

"God that's disgusting," Warrick said as Sarah and Greg exchanged an 'Eskimo kiss' across the room.

"Aww, no it's not," Catherine said. "It's cute!"

"Come on, Nick," Warrick said, "tell her I'm right. The Eskimo kiss should be banned, especially when accompanied by that insidious giggling." When he got no response, he prompted again. "Nick?"

"Huh?" Nick said, realizing he was being spoken to. "What? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Warrick sighed. "Nevermind. We were just discussing how cute and/or disgusting the Greg-and-Sara-Eskimo-kiss habit is. Nothing important."

"Nothing important, huh?" Grissom asked, walking up behind them. "Does that mean you don't have enough important things to do?"

"No, Griss, we've got quite enough to keep us busy, thanks to you," Warrick said with a smile.

"Ahh, Warrick," Grissom said, "it isn't thanks to me, but thanks to the criminals of Las Vegas, that you have such an exciting workload!" He patted Warrick on the shoulder with a smile and then headed back towards his office as Warrick, Catherine, and Nick turned back to the table of evidence in front of them.

Nick, for one, was glad for the work. It kept his mind occupied, kept him from thinking about Sara. When he was home, she filled his every thought. He'd begun taking sleeping pills to keep her from filling his dreams as well.

It had been four months since Greg and Sara had begun dating, and it didn't look like they'd be stopping any time soon. Nick was a patient man, but this situation was getting the better of him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take it; sooner or later, he would have to either get over his feelings, or act on them.


End file.
